Nameless
by Bunnywillkickyourbutt
Summary: Sometimes we take people for granted. We think they will be around forever, but sometimes fate has a different plan. Rated: T for cursing and violence
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes we take people for granted. We think they will be around forever, but sometimes fate has a different plan.

Chapter 1 how it all began.

_**8 years earlier **_

The heavy door opened and I looked up to see a whitecoat come into the room. I backed up in my cage thinking that today would be the day I died. That wasn't the case.

The man bought in another cage like mine. Inside the cage all I could make out was a figure of a girl.

The whitecoat threw the cage next to mine harshly and then walked off.

I have never talked to anyone before, other than myself. "Hi-i," I said to the person in the other cage.

The person looked right at me and now I could tell that the person was a girl with short brown hair and her bangs over her hazel green eyes.

She didn't say anything for a while; I was beginning to think that she didn't like me. I mean how bad could I be at this talking to other life forms thing.

She kept staring at me with those eyes of hers. "Hi," she finally said.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"I don't have one. Do you have one?" she asked me.

I sadly shook my head no. It got really quiet for over an hour before I tried to pick up the conversation again.

"Have you ever been outside?" I asked.

She shook her head again.

"Well I have been outside once."

The girl looked at me, her eyes shone with curiosity. "What's it like?" she asked me.

"Well there is buildings and grass. There are these things that go really fast on streets. I think they are called cars. Oh man cars are so awesome, they come in different colors, shapes, and sizes," I said a little bit too loudly as the door opened and a face I know all to familiar screamed "Shut up before I rip out your voice boxes!" Then the door slammed shut. The girl looked frighten for a little bit then she began to talk again.

"So I'm guessing you like cars," The girl said and I nodded.

"I think I'm going to call you Car then," the girl said as she smiled at me.

I smiled back to. I smiled because she smiled and because I have a real name now.

"I'll think of a name for you but I'll call you Girl for right now," I said still Smiling.

"Ok Car," Girl said back and I couldn't stop smiling.

Girl had brought me something I had thought I lost a long time ago. The girl brought me hope.

**Hope you like the first chapter of my new story. Don't worry I'm still gonna be updating Where we Stand. Oh and this story will be taking OC's so just Pm your OC's to me and don't forget to R&R :D **


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting The Flock and Riot

2 Years later

Girl's pov

A year had past since Car and I escape the confines of that-that hellhole of a lab. That day was a blur; all I can remember is Car yelling distant warnings and me running like there is no tomorrow. Then I remember getting clonked on the head with something hard, heavy, and mode out of metal. When I woke up, I was next to this little brat that I will eventually abhor with every ounce of my heart.

That's all I can recall from that day.

Car's Pov

"Err… are you sure we should be driving. I mean, we are only eight, and this one is just seven," Girl said. "This one has a name, 'ya know," a boy named Riot snapped at Girl. Here we go again, I thought to myself, as I attempted to keep a steady pace on the gravel road. "And guess what? No one cares!" Girl snapped back as rudely as possible. "Well… I care," I spoke. "See, girls never win 'cause they're poopy-faces," Riot sneered, Girl simply rolled her eyes then began looking out the window.

Riot goes back to twiddling with his thumbs, and I go back to driving. We really had nowhere to go. We were just following the road, seeing where it would take us.

We slept in the car, ate in the car, and Riot (sometimes) goes to the bathroom in the car. He usually does this when I don't want to be pulled over in risk of getting caught by a cop.

**5 hours later.**

The Car was wreaked and I felt blood trickle down my head. My vision was blurry and I couldn't see anything. The only things I knew were that I was hurt and that they had somehow found us.

My vision was somewhat clearing up and all I could see was the smashed car. I tried to stand up, but I fell over again.

As my vision was almost cleared I was yanked up by my collar and pinned to a tree by harry hands.

"Where is he I know you know," the beast spoke.

"Where is who," I whispered.

"Don't freaking lie to me unless you want to end up like your little friend."

I cranked my head a little to see Girl in a puddle of her own blood. But riot was nowhere to be found.

"I'm talking to you now you have three seconds to tell me where is he," the beast said angrily.

"Riot," was all I managed to say before I blacken out from the eraser choking me.

Riot's pov

I was thrown threw the windshield and into the cornfield. I guess that's what I get for not wearing a seat belt. I really didn't see what happened but I heard Girl scream and then she stopped abruptly. I stood up on shaky legs and looked at the car. The car was torn to pieces. It needs duct tape was the only thing that came to mind when I saw the car.

I looked around some more. Then I saw it which made my head spin. There were 5 no wait 6 kids fighting off erasers well I can't count the ones helping Girl and Car, so 4 of them were fighting and two of them were helping. I wonder who were these strange kids and why were they helping us.

"Hello there," a voice said from behind me. I looked back over at the kids again to notice that one was missing. I turn around to see a girl about my age or a year younger than me. "Hello," the girl said again with a smile.

"Who are you," a said as I took a step back.

"I'm angel and don't worry I won't hurt you I'm here to help along with my family," angel said as she pointed back to where the kids were fighting.

"And who is your family exactly?' I asked her.

"Well there is my brother Gasman but people call him Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Fang, and Maximum ride but people just call her Max for short.

'Weird names,' I thought to myself as I looked at Angel.

"And Riot is not a weird name," Angel said.

I looked back at her with wide eyes and said, "Um how did you know what I was thinking and my name?" I asked her.

"I can read minds silly. So who is your family Riot?" she asked me in a sweet tone.

"If you can read minds don't you already know?" I asked her. Now I was completely lost.

"Yes, but that would just be rude if I told you your whole life story."

I just stood there still lost.

Max's Pov

"Fang, Iggy fight off the erasers, Nudge and Gazzy help those poor hurt kids over there and Angel my baby go see if there is anyone in the car crash," I ordered. They all nodded their heads as they went to go do what they have been told.

The flock and I were flying overhead when we saw this and we all agreed that we should help these poor kids.

I went over to where Nudge was and helped her with the hurt girl in a pool of her own blood.

Nudge had already begun to wrap the girl's wounds and I helped her by wrapping her arms that were completely bloody. I looked down at the girl and she look as pale as a ghost. "Nudge get this girl out of there and to the house," I ordered. Once again Nudge nodded her head as she took off caring the girl.

I watched Nudge leave and that's when an eraser hit me and I flung forwards and did a face plant in the dirt. I jumped to my feet and kicked the eraser in the head with my foot. It screamed in pain as it tried to claw me but I took a step back just in time and the eraser fell to the ground.

I ran over to where Gazzy was and helped him with the boy.

Gazzy saw me coming and yelled, "he's not that hurt just knocked out. Hey max do you have a pen on you?" Gazzy asked.

"This is no time for games," I scolded him as I looked at the boy on the ground.

I nodded to Gazzy, which meant that he was good and then I ran over to go help fang. An eraser held him in a headlock. I kicked the erase's back and he fell forward, letting go of Fang. Fang looked at me then nodded and then he went off to go fight some more. There's my Fangy for ya.

Even though Iggy was blind he was knocking out erasers from left and right.

Fang killed the last eraser. Once all the erasers were dead my team huddled back in. Angel brought back a little boy with her. "Look who I found in the car crash. His name's Riot and this is his family," angel told us and the boy gave a small wave.

The boy who was knocked out was up on his feet again and came stumbling towards us. He almost fell but Fang caught him.

"Who are you people and where is Girl and Riot," the boy said his words were slurred.

"I'm right here," Riot spoke up and went over to the boy.

We all introduced ourselves to the boy and Riot and the boy told us his name was Car and Angel and Gazzy laughed at the name.

"Hey what's so funny?" car asked raising an eyebrow. "Let's get them back to the house," I said as I opened my wings and took off and the rest followed. Iggy and Fang carried Car and Riot.

Girl's pov.

I woke up in something warm and soft, since I'm not used to warm and soft I freaked out.

"It's ok your safe now," a girl said to me as she put a hand on my shoulder, and that's when I realized I had the blankets over my head. I pulled the blanks off and looked at a girl that was sitting on the bed I was in. My bangs were in my face and my hair was all messed up. "Who are you and what happened?" I asked the girl.

"I'm Nudge and you were in a car crash but I have fixed you up and how you were really hurt I almost thought you were dead, but your not dead so anyway…" I cut Nudge off by putting my hand over her mouth.

I took my hand away and Nudge said "sorry I over talk too much so, what's your name?" nudge asked me.

"Girl," I said.

"That's such a boring name you need a better name a cooler name," Nudge said.

"Er… what other name could I have?" I asked, confused. I actually only thought that Girl was the only name that girls could have.

"We should name you…," a loud booming voice proclaimed, which seemed to be coming from outside.

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed.**

**Please R&R :D if you liked the chapter.**

**A special thanks to User User and This Is Not A Name for idea and helping this story come along :D**


End file.
